


Hit That

by Darling_No



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bath Sex, Come Inflation, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Teacher-Student, Yaoi, this is what i decide to spend my life doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: This is literally just a bunch of yaoi smut for you guys to enjoy, complete with rarepairs and popular ships. Lots of kinks. Maybe occasional vanilla sex, not likely. Enjoy yourselves!





	1. Lightning x Rin

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, yet no one ships it. I just love how interested Lightning is in Rin. Even if it is just because Rin is half-demon. It's still free game for fanfiction.

Rin stood in the middle of Lightning's room. At least it was clean. The last time he was here, it was messy and he was pretty sure he'd seen a brutally severed goat head surrounded in flies. It had smelled like horse shit and miasma, too. Now, everything was clean and the room smelled fresh. Rin could actually see the floor.

Lightning himself was sitting at his desk in a chair. He was in his usual get up-tan t shirt, black over shirt, dark green trousers, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves. His hat was on the bookshelf. His wild, messy, medium-long hair was covering his eyes, like always. Rin didn't think he'd ever seen the man's eyes. Lightning, over all, was pretty mysterious to Rin.

Said man got up from his chair to greet Rin. He shook Rin's hand. Then he proceeded to walk in a circle around Rin. Rin suddenly felt nervous. He knew Lightning was interested in him because he was a half demon. His eyes widened when he heard Lightning's soft murmur of "You are truly one of a kind." Rin felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he was probably blushing.

"You are a very interesting creature. Your different from Mephisto. Maybe it's because you're half human." Lightning absentmindedly stated. He looked into Rin's eyes. Rin's eyes widened. Lightning's eyes were a bright blue with slitted puppies. They were almost...demonic.

He yelped and jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his tail. He prepared himself since everyone seemed intent to pull his tail all the damn time. However, the hard pull never came. Instead, he felt Lightning stroke the fur. Shivers erupted all over his body. He stood there in the middle of the room, frozen.

Lightning stroked the demon boy's tail again, and this time, Rin let out a moan. It felt so good to have his tail stroked in such a way. He started trembling. Lightning chuckled and kept stroking the appendage. He used his other hand to stroke the base of Rin's tail where skin met fur. Rin let out a choked gasp.  _Fuck I won't last much longer._

Lightning was grinning while he practically molested Rin. His assumptions were right. If you pull the tail hard, it hurts like hell. If you be gentle and stroke it, it gives them immense pleasure. He could tell Rin wasn't going to last very long. Nobody has ever done this to him and Lightning could tell he was a virgin. It was pretty obvious.  _I'll be gentle with him._

Rin was barely able to stand up, he was trembling so much. Pleasure was racing through his veins. Nobody has ever touched his tail like this. They'd only pulled it, which hurt like Hell. Nobody had molested Rin either. He was still pure as snow. He'd never even masterbated for Christ's sake! This wasn't all new to him. He knew about sex and all that shit. He'd just never  _felt_  like this.

Rin's knees gave out and he started to fall. Lightning caught him around the waist with one arm. He lowered them to the floor. He positioned Rin so the demon boy was sitting between his legs. Rin's back was against Lightning's chest. He could feel the older man's heartbeat through his back.

Lightning continued stroking the tail, putting more pressure in his strokes. He used his other free hand to untie the tie and undo the buttons on Rin's school uniform shirt. When he was done, he left the shirt on. He slid his free hand up Rin's chest. Rin shuddered. Lightning's hand left a burning trail where ever it went. He felt Lightning put his chin on Rin's shoulder.

Lightning nuzzled the spot under Rin's pointed ear. "Hmm, so strong at such a young age. You poor boy. You never asked for all this to happen, did you?" Lightning chuckled. He was incapable of feeling real emotions since he had been born. But Rin, Rin excited him. He wanted to feel more of it. 

Rin looked over his shoulder at Lightning. "Not really." Rin answered with a shrug, resigned to his fate. Lightning leaned forward farther. Their lips connected. Rin closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Lightning. Lightning slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth. Their tongues danced. Rin moaned into the kiss. He'd never kissed anyone before. This was his first kiss. He was glad this was his first kiss. He was always afraid he'd die without ever being kissed.

He felt Lightning dip his hand lower. He moaned when he felt Lightning's hand rubbing his hard on through the cloth of his pants. Lightning pulled away. They both panted. Lightning grinned at Rin. "For your first kiss, that was  _really_  good." he said. Rin grinned right back. "It's that obvious huh?" he asked. Lightning laughed. "You should be proud of yourself. Most teenagers these days are having sex or have had sex in the middle schools." Lightning told him. Rin chuckled and leaned up for another kiss.

Their lips connected briefly before Rin broke it, choking out a broken moan. Lightning had undone his pants and was stroking his dick. He threw his head back and moaned louder. He writhed as Lightning kept stroking both his tail  _and_ hisdick. Lightning was enjoying how Rin writhed under his ministrations. He sucked on a spot on the back of Rin's neck, making Rin let out a sound that sounded like a whine and a moan at the same time.

Rin was a mess. His eyes clenched shut, red blush on his cheeks, one hand clutching at Lightning's wrist of the hand that was stroking his dick and the other hand clenched in the older man's trousers. His mouth was open and making so many sinful noises. His back arched as he was overstimulated constantly. His head was thrown back over Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning stopped his ministrations and repositioned them. Rin was now leaning up against the wall with his legs bent at the knees and spread wide enough for Lightning to fit between them. Lightning leaned down and licked the head of Rin's dick. Rin moaned. Lightning sucked on the head. Rin cried out. "L-Lightning! Th-that's...I can't...Haah!"

Lightning took Rin into his mouth and sucked. Rin was back to writhing again. Lightning took a hold of his tail once more and resumed stroking it. Lightning suddenly deep throated Rin. He screamed and came in Lightning's mouth. Lightning swallowed all of the cum Rin was shooting down his throat. It tasted semi-sweet. Lightning didn't really mind it anyways.

Lightning didn't pull off. He kept sucking, making Rin keen. Lightning shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth. Rin hesitated for a moment before figuring out what he was supposed to do. He grabbed Lightning's wrist and sucked on the fingers vigorously. Lightning chuckled around the appendage in his mouth. Rin was hard again.

He pulled his fingers out of Rin's mouth and pulled off of his dick. Rin looked at him, smirking. He really was devilishly handsome. Lightning grinned and leaned forward, kissing the demon boy roughly. Rin loved it. He loved the roughness Lightning had. He kissed back just as harshly. He pulled Lightning closer to him. Lightning laughed when he pulled away. "You're needy aren't you?" he asked, chuckling. Rin grinned deviously and nodded.

Lightning leaned down once again. He took ahold of Rin's ankles and pulled hard. Rin cried out as he was dragged onto his back on the floor. He was about to growl at Lightning when he felt something warm, wet, and slick on the rim of his entrance. His eyes widened and he let a choked gasp out.

Lightning lapped at his entrance. He heard Rin whine and felt his muscles stiffen. He was holding Rin's legs up by holding the back of his knees up. Rin arched his back off the wooden floor and let out a bunch of strangled moans and gasps. His head was thrown back against the floor. Lightning grinned. Then he slipped his tongue inside Rin's entrance.

Rin let out a mewl. It felt so good. He arched off the floor while Lightning thrust his tongue in and out of Rin's ass. He couldn't take it. He was too sensitive. He moaned loudly as he was tongue fucked by Lightning. Lightning sucked on the entrance. "Gh! L-Lightning! I-I'm...HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin shrieked as he came a second time.

Lightning kept on tonguing Rin through his second orgasm. He reached up and pumped more cum out of Rin, making it more intense. When Rin was done, he lay limp, tired from cumming twice in such a short period of time. This was his first time. It didn't take much to make him cum if you hit just the right spots.

Lightning shook Rin out of his dazed state when he inserted a finger into his entrance. Rin let out that strange moan/whine again. He squirmed as Lightning loosened him up. It didn't really hurt. It was just strange. But, given the fact he was pretty oversensitive by now, Rin was pretty out of it. Lightning added another finger making Rin moan.

Since Rin was taking being fingered so well, Lightning added another finger. He thrust his fingers in and out of Rin's ass repeatedly. The teen shifted at the uncomfortable burn from the second finger. He jolted when he felt white hot pleasure race through his veins. "Hah!" Rin wheezed, eyes wide and muscles tensed in surprise. Lightning grinned and stopped thrusting his fingers. He simply just pressed down on Rin's prostate, sending Rin into a frenzy. He threw his head back and arched his back off the floor. "Ahn! L-Lightning, I~! Agck! L-Lightning, No~please-LIGHTNING!" Rin cried out, writhing around, trying to decide whether he wanted Lightning to stop or keep going. He just wanted  _release._  He  _needed_  it. He couldn't take the pleasure overwhelming his senses.

Lightning quite enjoyed seeing Rin in this state, so he continued to press down repeatedly on Rin's prostate. Rin started screaming, arching his back even higher off the floor and dying to do something to relieve the pressure on his pleasure spot. Lightning leaned over Rin. He leaned down and sucked on a nipple, twisting and pulling at the other one. Rin had tears running down his face now. It was too much, too much, too much! All he could do was scream and writhe under Lightning.

Lightning finally stopped his ministrations, leaving Rin frustrated and hot. His blush extended all the way down to the top of his chest now. Lightning thought it was cute. He took all his own clothes off. He picked Rin up, making Rin wrap his legs around Lightning's waist. Lightning pressed Rin up against the wall, keeping the demon boy up with his own weight.

Lightning entered Rin in one swift thrust. Rin cried out at the pain. Lightning gave him a bit of time to adjust. Rin could feel Lightning shaking, trying to restrain himself from just thrusting roughly into Rin immediately. Soon enough, Rin got over the sting of being stretched and nodded, letting Lightning know it was okay.

Lightning started out slow, but eventually got faster. "So tight." Lightning groaned. Rin moaned, holding Lightning as close to his body as he could. His arms were around Lightning's neck and he was pulling man as close to him as he could. Lightning's face was buried in the crook of Rin's neck. He was making marks there. Rin was moaning loudly every time his prostate was hit.

Rin felt his tail being stroked and tugged at the same time of his prostate being hit and he was sent over the edge, cumming all over their stomachs. Rin bit Lightning's shoulder hard enough to break the skin as he came for the third time that night. Lightning groaned and came inside of Rin. Rin mewled, at the feeling of Lightning's warm cum filling his insides and painting them white. Lightning bit Rin's shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

They both just stayed there for a moment, panting. Then, Lightning pulled out of Rin and carried the boy to his bed. He laid them both down. Rin latched himself onto Lightning's side, using his arm as a pillow and settling his hand on the older man's chest. Lightning crawled on all fours over Rin, licking up the boy's cum. Lightning gasped as he felt Rin lap up the blood that was running from the bite mark on his shoulder. He shuddered as the warm tongue dipped into the wounds where Rin's fangs had dug into the flesh.

"Ngh, Rin..." He said, his voice strained. Rin kept licking up all the blood that spilled from the wound. Lightning straddled Rin and rocked his hips, rubbing their newly awakened erections together. They both moaned, rocking faster and harder against each other. They craved release,  _needed_  it. They panted and rutted until they both came. Rin let out a low moan and Lightning groaned loudly.

Lightning fell on top of Rin. Rin didn't really mind. Since he had demonic strength, Lightning weighed pretty much nothing to him. They both panted. Once he caught his breath, Lightning pushed himself off of Rin, laying down beside him. Then he pulled Rin over to him. One hand held Rin's side while the other held Rin's thigh as he licked all the cum off of Rin's torso. Rin hummed. He took a rag off the desk and wiped the cum off of Lightning's torso. He tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper and he and Lightning settled in.

Rin climbed on top of Lightning and lay on top of the older man's body. Lightning chuckled. He pulled the blankets over them and settled his hands around Rin's body on the small of his back. They fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Mephisto x Rin x Amaimon

Rin was in his dorm room studying for the exorcist exams. He was getting nervous. It was only a month away now. He was also getting frustrated. Why? Because of his brother. Yukio went on a mission almost every day during the nighttime after cram school ended. Rin and Yukio had fought multiple times, then stopped talking altogether. But that didn't mean Rin didn't want to at least see him. To make sure he was safe. It was Rin's job as a big brother, wasn't it?

Rin shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on his work. Suddenly, a pink puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Mephisto stood there with Amaimon. Rin raised an eyebrow. "What, did you want to play again?" Rin deadpanned at the green demon. Mephisto grinned. "Actually, I want join in on the fun too." He said slyly. Rin got the feeling they were thinking of two different kinds of fun.

Then, Amaimon moved so fast that Rin couldn't see him. He sat on Rin's lap, grabbed his wrists, and pinned them above his head. Rin went wide eyed. "What the Hell?! Let me go, dammit!" Rin said, struggling against the strong grip on his wrists. Mephisto grinned he took the book, pencil, and paper off of the bed and placed it on Rin's desk. Then he walked over to the bed and joined. Amaimon pulled Rin's upper body forwards and Mephisto slid in behind him, also grabbing hold of Rin's wrists from the Earth king.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin asked nervously. Mephisto nuzzled his neck. "We're claiming what's ours before Lucifer claims you too. He already claimed your brother." Amaimon explained. "Wait a minute, Lucifer claimed Yukio?! How does this claiming thing work exactly?" Rin exclaimed. "You have to either scent the mate of your  choosing or you have to bite them on the shoulder. Don't ask why. Demonology is very strange." Mephisto told him.

Shivers broke out all over Rin's body when Mephisto sucked a mark onto his neck. He gasped when he felt his tail being stroked. He let out a moan. He'd never felt pleasure from his tail before. Only pain, because for some reason, everybody who grabbed it just had the undeniable urge to pull the appendage. Rin felt himself get hard. Amaimon apparently felt it too, because he rocked his hips against Rin, making the younger mewl. "Nnnn, Aniue~!" Rin moaned. Mephisto and Amaimon looked at the boy surprised for a second. Usually, Rin just called them by their names.

Amaimon rocked his hips harder, going slow. He also decided to take his shirt and vest off. Mephisto kept stroking his tail. He wouldn't last long. Rin bucked his hips unintentionally. Mephisto pulled the tie off and unbuttoned the school uniform shirt. Amaimon leaned forward and started sucking on a pink nipple while pinching and twisting the other one with his hand. He stopped rocking against Rin and instead scooted back a little and reached into the younger demon's pants. He stroked Rin's dick, and Rin choked out a surprised moan.

Mephisto grinded against Rin's ass. Rin moaned, feeling Mephisto's hard on through his pants. "Ngh~! I can't take much more!" Rin moaned out, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Amaimon kept pumping him and Mephisto kept stroking his tail, putting more pressure on the appendage. Amaimon dug his nail into the slit. Rin threw his head back onto Mephisto's shoulder, letting out a low moan as he came, ribbons of white covering his and Amaimon's stomachs.

Rin panted, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed. "Hmm, he actually lasted longer than I thought." Amaimon stated. He lifted his hand to his mouth and started licking the cum off of it. "Even if he is a virgin, he's still a demon, so he lasts longer than a normal human would." Mephisto responded, pulling Amaimon's hand closer to him so he could lick off the rest of the cum.

Mephisto said his little chant "Eins Zwei Drei." and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were in Mephisto's bedroom and also naked. He had a king sized bed that they could all fit on. Mephisto positioned Rin on his hands and knees. Amaimon was behind him and Mephisto was in front. Amaimon started lapping at Rin's entrance. Rin tensed up, eyes widening. Mephisto chuckled at the expression.

The older demon tilted Rin's chin up with his finger. He grinned at the boy. "Be a good boy and do me a favor would you?" he said. Rin nodded. He leaned forward and licked Mephisto's dick, sending shivers down his spine. He eventually started sucking the head. Mephisto groaned. This kid was good with his mouth.

Rin moaned when Amaimon pushed his tongue through his entrance. Amaimon's tongue was longer than a regular human's, so he could reach farther with it. Rin started rocking his hips back while blowing Mephisto. Mephisto could have cum just from watching his brothers go at it. And the vibrations he got when Rin moaned were  _so good._

Amaimon knew he'd hit Rin's prostate when Rin pulled off Mephisto's dick and moaned, arching his back and throwing his head back. Mephisto came, groaning. Just that sight alone was enough.  When he regained his senses, Rin was rocking his hips back faster than before and Amaimon was gripping his hips, thrusting his tongue in and out of Rin's hole. Rin was moaning louder. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were clenched shut. A line of drool trailed from the corner of his mouth.

Mephisto licked up the drool and thrust his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Rin kissed back, their tongues twisting in a lewd dance. Amaimon grabbed the tail swishing in front of his face and dig his nail into it. Rin broke his kiss with Mephisto and screamed, cumming again, harder than before. Mephisto grabbed him under his arms to keep him from collapsing into his own mess. Mephisto simply snapped his fingers and the mess was gone.

Rin looked up at him with teary eyes. "Aniue..." he said, leaning forward to kiss the older demon. Mephisto held Rin in his lap. While they French kissed, Mephisto thrust two fingers roughly up Rin's ass. Rin made another whine/moan, but didn't show any signs of pain, so Mephisto prepared him further. Amaimon watched from the pillows as Rin grinded his hips down onto the fingers and whimpered, breaking the kiss. He looked at Mephisto, begging. "Please, Mephisto~! I want it so bad! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Rin begged, pulling Mephisto down to him, so close their noses touched.

Well who was Mephisto to deny his needy little brother? He positioned Rin on his hands and knees. He thrust all the way in and gave Rin no time to adjust before thrusting hard into him. Rin didn't seem to need time to adjust.  ' _Damn, this boy takes cock like a pro.'_ Mephisto thought.

"Ahn~! Harder! Fuck me harder, Aniki!" Rin moaned. Mephisto obliged, thrusting harder. Rin screamed when his prostate was hit. His arms gave out and his front half collapsed onto the bed. Rin clutched the sheets as Mephisto nailed his prostate on every thrust. Amaimon chose that moment to come over and join them. He pulled Rin up so he was sitting up and leaning against him. He kissed the demon boy hard. Rin moaned loudly as they kissed roughly.

Amaimon moved from his mouth to his neck. He made more marks there. He worked his way down Rin's chest and back up. He mouthed at the boy's collarbone. Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimon's shoulders. Amaimon rubbed their cocks together, making Rin keen and mewl.

Rin felt his release get closer, pressure building up in his stomach like a coiling spring. Amaimon grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Rin came, screaming. Amaimon also came at the same time as Rin, biting the boy's shoulder. Mephisto came, feeling Rin tighten up around him, and bit Rin's other shoulder.

Rin immediately collapsed into a boneless heap against Amaimon. Amaimon caught him. He laid Rin and himself down against the pillows. Mephisto got a wet rag and cleaned them all off. He laid down on the other side of Rin as Amaimon licked all the cum out of the boy's ass. Rin shifted and whined in his sleep. Mephisto chuckled. He licked the blood running down the youngest demon's shoulders. Those would heal, but other demons would be able to see them.

They all fell asleep snuggled close together.


	3. Mephisto x Yukio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much. Barely anyone elses ships it, so I'll get you started. This follows the anime, just because I love the idea of Yukio with a tail. XD ENJOY!

Yukio closed the door to the office behind him and stood in front of the cherry wood desk. Mephisto sat there. He finished signing a stack of papers and the pushed them to the side of his desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" Yukio said, face blank. Mephisto grinned and looked Yukio up and down. "Come here, Okumura-sensei." The demon king ordered. Yukio hesitantly walked over to Mephisto's side. Mephisto turned his chair to face the young exorcist. Yukio was starting to get nervous.

He started getting  _really_  nervous when the demon leaned forward and started unbuttoning his coat. Soon, he pushed the exorcist jacket off. Then he took off the school uniform shirt underneath. Yukio was mentally flipping out, but part of him wondered where this was going. He didn't really mind. He'd sort of had a small crush on the principle for a while now.

Mephisto unwrapped the dark brown tail from around Yukio's abdomen. Yukio sighed in relief. Now he knew how Rin felt. It was incredibly uncomfortable and at times, hurt even. Yukio was not prepared for when Mephisto started stroking his tail. A shiver ran up his spine. The shiver became a wave of heat washing over his body. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make any embarrassing noises.

Mephisto grinned, seeing Yukio struggle to stay quiet. "It's okay, Okumura-sensei. Let me hear you." The demon king coaxed. He suddenly grabbed Yukio's dick through his pants and Yukio moaned out loud. Another minute of Mephisto stroking his tail and palming him through his pants and Yukio's knees gave out. Mephisto caught him and stood up. He grinned down at the young exorcist who was looking up at him with a flush on his cheeks and want clouding his half closed eyes. He panted and held on to Mephisto's hips, eyes begging Mephisto to relieve him.

Mephisto's green eyes twinkled with delight as he cupped the exorcist's face with his hands. He crouched down and tilted the boy's head up. He kissed Yukio softly on the lips. The kiss was innocent at first, but quickly turned hot and desperate. Mephisto snapped his fingers and they were on Mephisto's bed. Yukio's pants and glasses were off and his clothes were all neatly folded on a side table along with Mephisto's clothes as well.

The mischievous demon was stronger than he let on. He wasn't as skinny as Yukio originally thought either. He was well muscles and lithe, gracefully. He was still masculine under the clothes he chose to wear. All thoughts, however were forgotten as Mephisto straddled the young teen.  He leaned forward and kissed the boy again. This time, the kiss was slow and deep. Yukio moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mephisto and pulling him down so they were chest to chest.

Mephisto rolled his hips down against Yukio's. Yukio moaned again into the kiss. He thrust his hips up, moaning again at the friction it created. They grinded their hips together slowly, enjoying the pleasure it caused. They broke the kiss for air. Mephisto moved down to Yukio's neck and started planting kisses all over it. He found Yukio's sweet spot and then kept attacking it, making Yukio cry out and thrust his hips harder. Mephisto chuckled. He intertwined their tails and rubbed them against each other. Yukio shuddered and Mephisto moaned.

Mephisto bit down on Yukio's sweet spot, making Yukio let out a choked gasp. Mephisto started rolling his hips harder and faster. He could tell Yukio was close to cumming. He himself took a bit to actually cum because he had a lot of stamina. Yukio had more stamina than a regular human, but not as much as his brother, Rin, who was more demon than human and had many more demonic traits than Yukio.

Mephisto bit down hard on Yukio's shoulder and Yukio moaned as he came, arching his back off the bed and further into Mephisto. Yukio panted when he came down from his high, still hard. Mephisto crawled down his body. He licked up the sweet cum on and around Yukio's dick, making the boy shuddered in response. He was extra sensitive now. At first, Mephisto gave little licks, but eventually took Yukio into his mouth completely.

Mephisto held Yukio's hips down as he bobbed his head up and down on Yukio's dick. The younger boy moaned, feeling the slick heat surrounding him. He could already feel the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. It was like a spring coiling itself. He wouldn't last much longer. Mephisto dragged his tongue over the slot and Yukio grabbed his hair, holding the demon where he was. Mephisto hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Yukio threw his head back into the covers and came again. He let out a loud cry. Mephisto swallowed every last drop of cum Yukio had to offer.

Yukio was still hard. He panted and let go of Mephisto's hair. Mephisto chuckled, getting up off the boy's body and pulling Yukio up. He positioned Yukio on all fours. He held Yukio's hips still with his hands. He hummed happily before leaning forward to slide his tongue across the entrance. Yukio gasped in surprise and stiffened. Mephisto kept licking the hole until the boy relaxed again. Then he slowly slid his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Yukio moaned and arched his back. His tail swayed in the air in front of Mephisto's face.

Mephisto thrust his tongue in and out. Normally, a human's tongue wouldn't be able to reach that far. But Mephisto had a demon's long, slick tongue, so he could reach farther into Yukio's ass than anyone else besides his twin. Yukio moaned uncontrollably. His tail furled and unfurled in the air as he shook and moaned. He mewled when Mephisto hit that one bundle of nerves.

Mephisto smirked and pushed against that spot, repeatedly hitting Yukio's prostate. Yukio trembled as he threw his head back and keened. Mephisto was flipping all the right switches to turn him into a huge wreck. "M-Mephisto~! I can't-hnn! Can't last much longer!" Yukio moaned in warning. Mephisto pulled away for just a second. "Then don't. Give me all you have to offer." he whispered. Then he continued tongue fucking the boy. He reached around and stroked his dick and Yukio was done for. He shouted as he came, harder than the other two times.

Mephisto sat up on his knees. Oh how he wanted to just thrust into the tight heat. But he still wanted to tease the boy more. He grinned as he grabbed Yukio's tail and shoved it literally up his ass. Yukio let out a choked gasp, going stiff in surprise. Mephisto laughed then he thrust his own tail in as well. Yukio mewled, arching his back. Mephisto started thrusting the two tails and soon, Yukio was thrusting his tail on his own.

Mephisto smirked and looked down at his youngest brother. Such a fine boy. And so obedient too. Mephisto leaned down and intertwined their fingers together. "Such a precious boy,  _Yu-ki-o._ " Mephisto purred in his ear, drawing out his name. Yukio shivered. "Cum for me." Mephisto whispered in his ear. Yukio moaned and wrapped his legs around Mephisto's waist as he followed the order and came,  _hard._

Mephisto let out a breathless laugh. "Mmm, you and your brother have a lot of stamina. So youthful." Mephisto praised. He slid his and Yukio's tails out of the boy's entrance and bit down on Yukio's shoulder as he thrust all the way in in one thrust. Yukio cried out in surprise, but it didn't seem to hurt him. Mephisto set a fast and hard pace.

Yukio moaned loudly and uncontrollably as pleasure as g through his veins. It got even better when Mephisto changed angle to hit his prostate on every thrust. With Mephisto pounding his prostate, Yukio was in heaven. He keened when he felt Mephisto start to stroke Yukio's dick in time with his thrusts. Mephisto leaned over his back and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to break the skin and that was it for Yukio. He screamed and came violently almost to the point of pain, but not quite. Mephisto groaned as Yukio tightened around him and came, filling Yukio to the brim.

Mephisto snapped his fingers weakly and the mess was all cleaned up. He pulled the covers over him and Yukio and Yukio wrapped his arms around Mephisto's waist. Yukio offered a tired,but happy smile and Mephisto smiled back. Then Mephisto wrapped his arms around Yukio's shoulders and they slept peacefully.


	4. Lightning x Rin x Angel

Rin was spending time helping Lightning and Angel investigate some mysterious events in Lightning's room. Angel tolerates Rin at the least, but what happens when Angel gets up to go get a drink and comes back to Lightning molesting Rin?

This is something I thought of while trying to think of new hot yaoi ships I could do for Ao no Exorcist. I figured since Angel isn't particularly shipped with anyone but a mirror, he could have some fun with our two rascals over here. Have fun reading!

P.S. Angel is wearing a white dress shirt and white jeans. Rin is wearing a white long sleeve school uniform shirt and black pants. Lightning is wearing what he always wears.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin read over an old report from a few years back. He looked at the exorcist who filed it and sighed. Fujimoto Shiro. Just like most of the reports he'd read so far. Rin sighed. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't miss the old priest.

As for what the reports were on, there was apparently a very dangerous demon that escaped imprisonment in the labs. Some scientists tried to test it's endurance and decided to electrocute it. Now what kind of insanely moronic  _idiot_  would you have to be to electrocute a demon who's been imprisoned for years without tying the damned thing down first. Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward, balancing his elbow in his knee.

"You okay, Rin?" Lightning asked. Rin was sitting cross legged with Lightning and Angel on Lightning's office floor, with documents and old reports all in stacks around them. " It amazes me how  _so many_ people lack common sense. What  _idiot_  thought they could tame a demon?" Rin complained, tail swishing behind him in irritation. Lightning resisted the urge to just grab the tail and instead laughed and Angel raised his eyebrows. "An idiot that was fired for lacking common sense." Angel answered. Rin snorted.

They continued in silence for a while until Angel got up and stretched his limbs. "Well, I'm gonna go get some water. I need a break." Angel said. Rin hummed and Lightning didn't care so Angel just walked out of the room. Rin finished the report he was reading and made to get up, but a hand grabbed his tail and pulled him back down.

§~•~§~•~§

Angel set down his glass on the counter and headed back to the room. He walked through the open doorway and stopped cold in his tracks at the scene playing out before him. Rin was in Lightning's lap, his back to Lightning's chest, with one of Lightning's hands pulling up his shirt while pinching and twisting a nipple and the other hand stroking the boy's long, sleek black tail. Rin moaned loudly and Angel wondered how he didn't hear that all the way down the hallway. Angel's gaze went further down to inspect the obvious tent in the boy's pants while he was being pleasured by Lightning.

Lightning grinned up at Angel, his hat having been discarded and eyes showing through the messy, medium-long dark hair. "What do you think of Okumura-kun here, hmm? Do you like what you see? He has wonderful reactions. He's very sensitive." The exorcist said suggestively, eyes glinting with mischief. Angel swallowed, trying to decide whether to get down on the floor with the other two men, or to run away and get drunk off his ass to forget the entire situation.

His decision was made when Rin bucked his hips after Lightning bit down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. He knelt down on the floor in front of Rin. The teen looked worked up, but also turned on, which was not a surprising combination. "Mmm, you never do it by yourself, do you, Rin? You've gotten frustrated while I wasn't paying attention to you over these past few months." Lightning purred, moving to the other nipple and giving it similar treatment as the first. Rin whined and bucked his hips again, harder this time. It was obvious what he wanted.

Angel palmed Rin's hard-on through his pants and Rin let out a choked gasp as he shuddered at Angel's touch. Angel stroked the younger boy through his pants, the sounds Rin made making him get hard himself. Suddenly, Angel found himself kissing Lightning over Rin's shoulder. The man was a skilled kisser, Angel would give him that. He continued stroking Rin through his pants.

The kiss got deeper and Lightning twined his tongue with Angel's. Angel let out a deep groan. Lightning pulled Rin's tail lightly and Angel squeezed his dick harder through the cloth and they heard Rin let out a strangled noise while shuddering. They both broke the kiss and looked down at the teen in surprise. Angel squeezed the boy again and Rin cried out louder, arching his back against Lightning. "Did he just-" Lightning nodded, grinning. "Yep. He most certainly did. But don't let that fool you. He can go for quite a few rounds. He's got a lot of stamina." Lightning assured. Angel looked at him, questioningly.

"When did you find that out?" Angel asked. Lightning's grin got bigger as he answered. "One of my days off. He came over to my room. We had some fun. Slept the entire next day though. Shura yelled at me and whacked me on the head for that one. Something about Rin supposed to be training his swordsmanship, not his stamina. She hit me again when I told her that he had pretty good stamina and that there was no need to test it." Lightning told him, laughing.

Angel was about to reply when Rin squirmed around in Lightning's lap uncomfortably, whining. Lightning chuckled. "Right, it must be uncomfortable since it's so warm and wet down there, huh?" Lightning laughed. Rin closed his eyes and hid his face in Angel's chest, whining softly again. Angel smiled. He took off Rin's pants and underwear while Lightning took off his shirt and tie. Rin was now completely naked in front of the two men. He hid his face more into Angel's chest. "Aww, getting shy now that you're the only one naked?" Lightning taunted.

Angel leaned back from Rin and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Rin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Angel's neck. Angel grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Rin wrapped his legs around Angel's waist. Angel enjoyed having the small teen pressed against him.

He reached down and slipped a finger into the boy's entrance. Rin arched his back and cried out. "Ngh! A-Angel~!" Angel thrust his finger in and out. Rin let more sounds slip from his mouth. Lightning made his way behind Angel. He wrapped one arm around the blonde's torso. The other hand stroked him, still in his pants. Angel let out a deep groan and he joined Rin in filling the room with noise.

Behind them, Lightning was grinning to himself. He was very much enjoying this. He could probably get off just watching these two get it on without even touching himself.

Lightning undid the button and zipper on Angel's pants and reached in to stroke him better. In front of Lightning, Angel and Rin were a mess. Rin was clinging onto Angel desperately while he was being fingered and Angel was shuddering and groaning while he was pleasured. He could tell both of them were close.

Rin was trembling against Angel and Angel was tensing up. Their release was building up slowly, coiling like springs, tighter and tighter. Angel curled his fingers and Lightning squeezed Angel harder and the springs broke. Angel groaned and spilled over Lightning's hand and Rin moaned, long and low, and came all over his and Angel's torsos.

Lightning stood up and walked around to the front. He picked Rin up and set him on the bed on all fours. He and Angel walked over to the bed and climbed up on it. They discarded the rest of their clothing.

Lightning was in front of Rin and Angel was positioned behind Rin. Angel spread Rin's cheeks with his thumbs and bent down. Rin jerked forward in surprise as Angel lapped at his entrance. Then he shuddered and moaned. His tail tentatively curled around Angel's wrist, tightening and loosening, sliding and writhing as the pleasure rolled over him. Lightning caressed Rin's cheek and grinned when the hot obediently opened his mouth and took him in.

Rin bobbed his head on Lightning's dick while he got tongue fucked by Angel. He moaned loudly, the vibrations making Lightning groan. Rin was a talented kid. He was good with both his hands  _and_  his mouth. It was incredible.

"This kid's got a lot of stamina, Lightning." Angel said. Lightning chuckled. "Yes, he does. The most he's cum before is three times. I wonder if we can break that record?" Lightning answered absentmindedly. Angel continued tongue fucking the boy and reached his hand around, stroking Rin in time with the thrusts of his tongue. It wasn't long before Rin was cumming, moaning on Lightning's cock while said man also came down his throat. Rin swallowed it all.

They both looked down at the demon boy in between them. Then Lightning smirked and looked through his bedside dresser for something. He crawled back over to them on the bed. He flipped Rin over on his back and took a piece of cloth and tied his wrists to the headboard. Then he slipped a cockring on the boy. Rin whined and squirmed uncomfortably, clenching his legs shut in embarrassment. Angel chuckled and took the lube from Lightning.

He poured it over Rin's stomach, Rin shivering from the cool liquid. Then Angel poured it lower all the way down to his dick. Then he closed the bottle and threw it wherever on the bed. Rin writhed, arching his back as the lube dripped down onto his entrance. Angel grinned at the mess they made the boy into.

The blonde settled himself in between Rin's legs(after pushing them apart). He pushed two fingers into Rin's tight entrance. Rin keened and his tail wrapped around Angel's arm, squeezing. The Paladin chuckled and started lightly thrusting his fingers in and out. Angel crooked his fingers and Rin bucked his hips while nearly screaming Angel's name. His tail let up and simply just curled around Angel's wrist.

Angel ravished his prostate, making the demon go crazy. He let out a string of moans while Lightning sat back and enjoyed the show. Rin rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Angel's fingers shamelessly. Rin would've cum, but the cockring prevented that, so all he did was moan and shudder violently, arching his back off the bed. He whined when he was done, stuck in a continuous state of arousal. Angel wondered how long he could last until he got desperate enough to beg.

Lightning sat forward in between Rin's legs. He still had something in his hand. He rubbed an egg vibrator in the lube gathered on the boy's stomach. Then he slowly pushed it into his entrance. Rin cried out. The vibrator rested right up against his prostate. He wanted to take the cockring off, but his hands were bound, so he was stuck like this.

Lightning crawled around to Angel on the other side of Rin. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Lightning grinned at him and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a viscous kiss. He groaned, pulling Lightning closer to him and then flipping them so he was on top, straddling the other. Lightning grinned while Angel smirked.

Angel grabbed the hair at the nape of Lightning's neck and kissed the man again. Lightning laid back, taking Angel with him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Rin whined over to the side, not liking being neglected while unable to cum while his two lovers put on such an arousing display. Lightning turned the vibrations up a notch on the remote and Rin mewled loudly.

Lightning put the remote down and flipped them over again. He ran his hands over the muscles of Angel's chest and abdomen, feeling the hard muscles. Angel chuckled. "Are you enjoying feeling me up?" He asked drily. Lightning leaned down. "I'll enjoy  _filling_  you up." He said lowly, biting down on Angel's neck.

Angel gasped and moaned. Lightning chuckled and licked over the wound, making Angel shiver. Lightning was too good. Lightning continued making marks on Angel's neck.

"Nn~L-Lightning! Please! Let me cum!" Rin moaned. He was stuck in continuous agonistic pleasure.

Lightning laughed and reached for the lube, ignoring the teen's plea. He coated three fingers and put the bottle back down. Rin whined again and he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting. Rin screamed, throwing his head back and arching off the bed. Tears ran down his flushed face.

Angel cried out as Lightning thrust two fingers in his entrance. It was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it soon. Lightning scissored his fingers, spreading him out. Angel moaned when he hit something that made him see white for a second. He bucked his hips when the man hit his prostate again.

Lightning seemed to like torturing people. He pressed down on Angels prostate over and over, making the blonde go crazy. Then,without warning, he thrust all the way into the blonde. Angel arched his back and groaned. Lightning set a fast pace, hitting his prostate every time. Angel didn't take long to cum. Lightning made sure of that. He thrust at a brutal pace and bit Angel's left shoulder, sending the blonde over the edge. He moaned and shivered as he felt Lightning cum inside him.

Lightning pulled out and grinned down at the mess of the Paladin he'd made. Then he heard Rin whimper weakly. He looked over at the little demon. His eyes were clenched shut, his cheeks red with tears spilling down them. His tail trembled, curling around his leg.

Lightning laughed softly. "Well aren't you a mess?" Angel crawled over to the younger boy. Rin opened his eyes, looking desperate. Angel leaned down and initiated a messy kiss. While Rin was preoccupied, he reached down and pulled the cockring off. Lightning was already in between his legs. He went down on the boy as soon as the toy was off. Rin moaned loudly as he immediately came in Lightning's mouth.

Lightning swallowed all of it. He sucked Rin through the orgasm. Rin was so sensitive he came again with barely any pause between orgasms. Lightning finally pulled of. Rin's entire body shuddered. "Mnn...Lightning...take it out..." he whimpered. Lightning grinned and turned off the vibrator. Then he pulled out out of Rin's ass. Rin mewled.

Lightning crawled over and positioned the two men again. He would let Angel have the back this time. Angel wasted no time, thrusting in harshly. Rin cried out and arched his back. It didn't take long for Angel to find his prostate. When he did, Rin's front half collapsed into the sheets while Angel held his hips up. Lightning was fin with sitting back and watching, but Rin was having none of that.

The boy's tail wrapped itself around Lightning's dick and started stroking it. Lightning groaned. Rin's tail felt better than his hand. It was incredible. But also infuriating. It would stroke fast and he'd be about to cum and the tail would tighten around his base and slow down before he could. "'Suppose this is what i get for leaving you there." Lightning mumbled, grinning tiredly and a debauched Rin, who smirked. The smirk didn't stay on his face long when Angel thrust deeper than before and hit Rin's prostate dead on. Hr cried out and shivered. Angel turned him around so they were dancing each other. He pulled Rin up against his chest and pounding harder. Rin clung onto him. "A-Angel~!" He moaned his name.

Finally, Angel thrust one last time and Rin's tail restricted and writhed around Lightning cock and they were all cumming.

Angel pulled out and Rin whimpered halfheartedly. "A-Angel, you came so much..." Rin moaned, laying on his side between them. Lightning crawled around and started licking up all of Angel's com from Rin's asshole. Rin whined. "No, Lightning. I can't!" Lightning chuckled. "Hush Rin, I'm only cleaning you up."

Finally, they were all cleaned up. They got under the covers, Rin in the middle of the two men, and fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Shima x Rin x Yukio

Yukio forgot one of his lesson plans back in his cram school classroom. He expected to find it on his desk, where he left it. He did  _not_  expect Rin and Shima to be making out against Rin's desk. He stood there frozen as he watched the two make out heatedly.

They separated and Rin looked over at the exorcist. Yukio had a feeling his brother had known he was there the entire time. His guess was confirmed when Rin smirked at him. Shima looked over and grinned. "Konichiwa, Sensei." he greeted. Yukio felt his cheeks get hot and Rin laughed.

"Yukio, don't be shy." Rin said, gesturing for Yukio to come over to him. Yukio swallowed and walked over. When he was close enough, Rin grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer to  initiate a messy kiss. Yukio moaned when he felt Rin's tongue sliding against his. When did Rin get so good at kissing?

He jumped when he felt Shima plant little kisses along his neck. He pulled away for air, but it seemed Rin didn't want that. He pulled Yukio right back and continued the kiss. Yukio was getting dizzy. Between Shima behind him, planting kisses on his neck and caressing his back and ass and Rin in front of him, messily kissing and running his hands up and down Yukio's chest and torso, Yukio was going to go insane. _But maybe that's_ _not_ _such a bad thing..._  A forbidden part of his mind thought.

Rin finally let Yukio go and they panted for air as if they were taking their last breaths. Yukio was thankful for the small, but very much welcomed, break. He cried out when Shima suddenly grabbed his half hard dick out of no where. " _S-Shima!_ "

Rin couldn't help but grin at Yukio's reaction. His brother was sensitive~! It was adorable. And Rin couldn't say he didn't mind making his brother fall apart in his and Shima's arms. Shima seemed completely welcome to the idea and was already slowly rubbing the hard flesh through the cloth of a school uniform. Yukio shuddered and let out little noises. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were clenched shut. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Rin took them and placed one on his hip. The other, he raised to his mouth, and kissed each finger. Then he licked Yukio's index finger and took it into his mouth, sucking on it delicately.

Yukio opened his eyes and watched his twin suck on his fingers.  _When_ _did_ _Nii-san become so...lewd?_  Yukio wondered as Shima undid his belt and opened Yukio's pants while he was semi-distracted. Shima's cool hand on his dick shook Yukio out of his thoughts as the pink haired boy started slowly stroking him. Yukio shivered and let out a gasp as he felt Rin bite down lightly on his finger. His fang pricked the pale skin and Rin sucked up the blood easily. Yukio let a mewl slip past his lips and Shima started going faster, though still not as fast as Yukio wanted him to be. He thrust his hips impatiently and Shima let out a breathless laugh. "Alright, alright."

Yukio moaned at the feel of Shima stroking him and Rin, who was now trying to find Yukio's sweet spot by kissing up and down his neck. He found it soon enough and sucked on it, making sure to leave a mark. " _Rin~!_ " Yukio moaned. "Wh-When did you...?" Yukio trailed off, panting. Rin grinned. "When did I get so good at this?" Yukio nodded, moaning again as Shima squeezed him harder. Rin chuckled. "Shima and I have been dating for a few months now." Was the answer that was given.

"Even though...he's...a spy?" Yukio panted out, receiving a bite on the side of his neck from the aforementioned spy behind him. Yukio keened and arched against his brother in front of him. "Oh, so you like a bit of pain huh?" Shima whispered hotly in his ear before licking it. Yukio's breath hitched when he felt the spy bite it. Rin laughed in front of him. "I'm not surprised." He commented. Yukio moaned loudly and threw his head back onto Shima's shoulder when Shima ran his nails down the side of Yukio's dick. " _Sh-Shima~!_ "

Rin took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking his time. Shima squeezed harder while stroking Yukio's dick, making the exorcist cry out. Rin left kisses and bites down Yukio's chest as he went. He soon found a pink nipple, sucking on it and playing with the other one. Yukio was almost embarrassed. He was doing indecent things with his brother and his spy boyfriend in his classroom...

His thoughts were interrupted by Rin harshly biting down on his nipple and watching it turn red with satisfaction before moving lower and getting down on his knees. Shima's hand disappeared and Rin's took it's place.  _He's_ _not_ _really going_ _to_ _-_

Rin planted little kisses on the head before giving long licks to his dick. Yukio mewled and resisted the urge to buck his hips. He was impatient today....

Rin took the head into his mouth and sucked, hard. Yukio arched, feeling Shima press his dick into Yukio's ass. " _Nnn, Riiiin..._ " He whined impatiently. Rin huffed out a laugh and took him in deeper, bobbing his head at a steady pace. Yukio let his hips buck a little. Rin grabbed his hips and sat still, letting Yukio buck into his mouth. Yukio had one hand tangled in Rin's hair. Shima grabbed his free hand and bit it. Yukio groaned. They were too good at this.

Rin let Yukio push his head down more so his dick hit the back of Rin's throat. Rin moaned . The vibrations made Yukio moan. " _Oh God_ , Rin,  _do that again_." He groaned. Rin obliged and moaned around Yukio's dick again, making the exorcist throw his head over Shima's shoulder. A few more thrusts into Rin's tight, hot throat and he was cumming.

Rin swallowed easily, making sure none escaped his mouth. Then he pulled off and gave a triumphant smirk. Shima grinned down at his boyfriend before biting Yukio's ear. He flinched, whining. The spy laughed and nibbled up and down his neck.

"Ne, Yukio-sensei, you're so dirty. Doing these things in a classroom with your own brother and a spy of your enemy. Not to mention we're also your students." Shima purred in his ear, reaching a hand down to Yukio's backside. He groaned. "It's not- _guh_ ~! Not my fault, you- _Ah_ ~!" Yukio managed, crying out as Shima pushed the tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscle.

" _S-Shima_...no....it's.... it's too strange...." Yukio whined, hands clutching Rin's shoulders in front of him as he was violated. "Hay Shima, you know about this guy, right?" Rin asked over his brother's shoulder. Shima grinned and nodded. "Poor Sensei was so distraught over it when I saw him." Shima recalled, working his finger farther in. Yukio emitted a loud moan and Rin kissed him to shut him up. Yukio whimpered quietly as Rin let him take dominance over him.  _Heh, he's quiet as long as he's being spoiled. Little brat._

Shima nodded to his boyfriend and Rin met his eyes in understanding. In a second, he bit down hard on Yukio's tongue. Yukio cried out in pain, but there was pleasure underneath it. Suddenly,Yukio's eye changed and his body changed. He had a long, slim black tail, pointed easily, and sharp fangs, matching his brother's own.

Rin grinned, taking Yukio's glasses off. "Why did you...?" Yukio questioned, tongue already completely healed thanks to his demonic abilities. Rin gave a sharp smirk, putting a hand on the back of Yukio's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. He pushed Yukio's  mouth against his savagely, the younger moaning at the rough kiss. Rin's hands found his and he entwined their fingers. Shima added a second finger, enjoying the show in front of him. Yukio let a mewl slip as he felt the new finger.

Shima noticed the long tail swaying in the air in front of him, seemingly content at the moment. Heh, guess Rin was doing a good job of keeping his brother satisfied.

Shima used his other hand to gently take ahold of the appendage. Yukio stiffened, muscles going rigid. Shima thumbed the base. Yukio let a loud moan slip out, separating from his brother. A fierce blush painted his cheeks as Shima gently pressed down around where skin met fur. Rin smirked at the face his brother was making. He could tell Yukio was already close to cumming just from his tail being played with. " _Hyaaaaaa, Shima~! Stop, it's too good~! I'm gonna-nnn....I'm-gh~! So close~!_ " Yukio gasped out, his entire frame shaking as Shima played with his tail while he fingered him.

Rin grinned, grabbing one of Yukio's hands and placing it on his own tail. Yukio felt the tail curiously. Rin would've laughed if it hadn't felt so good. Yukio stroked the tail slowly, dragging his nails up and down it once in a while. Rin shuddered, getting close to cumming himself.

Shima grinned and pulled Yukio's tail,  _hard._ Yukio let out a cry as he came, knees buckling. He slid down to the floor, face pressed to his brother's hard on. He had a brief idea. Rin was already close. He nuzzled Rin's cock through his pants and then bit it through the fabric, making sure he could feel it. A yell was ripped from his brother throat as his orgasm hit him hard. " _Yuki~!_ "

Shima chuckled as Rin hunched over, whining as Yukio kept working on his cock through his clothes. " _Yukio, please~!_ " He moaned out. Yukio placed a harsh suck right where the head was and Rin almost fell. " _Yukio, no! I'm almost...._ " Rin moaned in vain. Yukio moaned, biting down on the head and giving a hard squeeze to the appendage trapped in the cloth. Rin yelled again, actually collapsing that time in front of his brother, body trembling violently from the force of his orgasm. It hadn't even been ten seconds and he'd cum not only once, but twice.

Shima dropped down to the twins on the floor leaning on each other. Shima scooted back, allowing the younger Okumura to lay back against his chest. He tipped the boy's chin up and kissed him on the lips. Yukio moaned, voice hoarse from yelling.

Yukio's tail pulled Rin on top of him, allowing him to grind his now freed cock. Yukio's hips stuttered at the skin to skin contact. "Oi. You should be moaning  _my_ name, not his. I'm the one you're kissing right now, baka-sensei." Shima grumbled, ridding them all of the rest of their clothes and throwing them in a big pile on the floor.

Yukio was positioned on his hands and knees. Rin was behind him while Shima was in front of him. Rin slowly pushed in, not stopping to wait for Yukio to adjust. He started thrusting immediately. Yukio whimpered, moaning as soon as Rin was inside of him. Shima grabbed his hair and pushed his head down towards his dick. "Why don't you quiet yourself down, eh, sensei?" Shima smirked. Yukio leaned forward and began servicing the spy obediently.

Rin thrust harshly into his brother. It didn't take long to find his prostate. He let out a low groan as Yukio tightened around him. " _R-Rin~! So good~! Don't stop, please~!_ " Yukio moaned, pulling off of Shima's dick to moan his praises to his brother.

Shima tangled his fingers in the short black hair of his teacher as he went back to deepthroating like a pro. He groaned his appreciation as Yukio swallowed, his throat muscles jerking him off. Yukio held the spy's hips down as he bobbed his head. Shima leaned back on his palms, slouching as he watched his teacher down his dick over and over again. What would he look like if Shima came down his throat? The thought itself nearly and Shima cum right then and there.

Would he swallow it or would he spit it out? Shima couldn't resist anymore, bucking his hips up. He threw his head back as he poured his hot cum down Yukio's throat. Yukio moaned as he swallowed everything Shima had to offer.

He pulled off, panting. Shima looked down at him, smirking slightly. Yukio gave a grin, but was quickly reminded he still had his brother up his ass. Shima laughed. "Uh oh. Rin's getting upset because he's not getting any attention." Shima snickered. Rin growled, giving a particularly hard thrust right into Yukio's prostate. Yukio dropped to his elbows, lurching forward from the force of the thrust. " _Gh~! Rin, please, more~!_ "He moaned out wantonly.

Shima groaned at his expression before moving around behind Rin. He grabbed the boy's hips and pressed the flat of his tongue across the puckered hole. Rin's hips stuttered, coming to a stop, eyes opening wide at the sensation. "Shima, what- _Ah~!_ " Rin wondered, crying out as Shima slid his tongue farther inside him. Yukio whined, shifting. Why did he stop? It felt so good!

He got his answer when Rin let out a loud cry, arching his back and pushing farther into Yukio suddenly. Yukio keened, falling forward once again. Shima smirked, thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could get it into Rin's ass. Rin arched more, letting out a high pitched keen. "No, Shima, stop, you'll make me- _AH~!_ " Rin hunched over, chest against Yukio's back, shifting his hips. Yukio bucked his hips a bit, whining. Rin mewled at the movement. " _Yukiiiii~! It's too much, I can't..._ " Rin moaned wantonly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Shima tongue fucked Rin relentlessly. Finally, he grabbed his tail and pulled on the base harshly. " _Gh! Shimaaaaa~!_ " Rin cried, tears running down his face as he came inside Yukio. Yukio arched his back as he felt Rin's hot cum fill him up and came himself, making a mess on the floor below him. " _R-_ _Riiiiiin_ _~!_ "

Shima laughed at the two half demons. They collapsed beside the mess on the cold tile floor, panting. Rin pulled out of Yukio and they lay beside each other.

Sometime after they came, Yukio had turned back to normal. Shima poked them. They shrugged him off. "Come on,guys, we're still in the classroom, we need to get out of here." He pleaded. "Should've thought about that  _before_ you fucked us over here." The older one grumbled.

"Seriously?  _You_ started it." He responded. "Shut up. I'm tired, you shitheads." The younger grumbled, pushing his face further into his brother's bare chest.

Shima sighed and got to work on getting their clothes and finding his keys so they could just go straight to the Okumura dorm.


	6. Kuro x Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Human!Kuro theory so much and I ship them so hard. In this fic, Rin and Kuro go into heat because it's demon mating season. Mephisto, knowing this, sends Yukio away on a week long mission so there are no interruptions.

It was Winter beak for the ExWires and Rin was with Kuro inside. It was cold outside and the old dormitory didn't have a heater. Rin shivered under a blanket. The boy had previously been studying for the Exorcist Exams that were in less than two months. It was nerve racking. Rin thought that since he was thinking of the exam, he was getting heated shivers.

Kuro was sleeping on Yukio's bed across the room. He was also keeping watch for any more ice demons freezing the windows. That had happened before earlier in the season. Kuro thought it was hilarious when Yukio's hands were frozen to a windowsill. That's what he got for being a horrible brother.

The shivers came back, this time, with an unbearable wave of heat. Rin groaned as it got worse within minutes and closed the textbook, laying curled up on his side. Kuro took interest as soon as he heard Rin groan. He switched to human form. Rin had discovered his human form when a demon landed one too many hits on the boy during a mission and Kuro flipped, turning to his human form and beating the shit out of the demon.

Kuro had a feeling he already knew what was wrong with Rin. His cheeks were a deep red and he was starting to sweat. His tail writhed on the bed next to the boy. Kuro's suspicions were confirmed when Rin looked at him, dazed and eyes clouded with arousal.  _Yep. It's mating season. He's going into heat._

It was a good thing Yukio was gonna be gone for a week. That Clown made sure of it.

Kuro walked towards Rin, who was getting desperate. The sidhe ran his hands along Rin's thighs. Rin let out a cry. His tails pushed Rin flat on his back. Rin was wearing short pyjama shorts and a T-shirt. Kuro licked a long stripe up his neck, making Rin shiver. He found Rin's pulse point and sucked on it. Rin arched his back, mewling.

Finally, Kuro reached down and palmed Rin's already hard dick. Rin shivered violently and let out a bitten off whine. He was so sensitive...

Rin sat up and pulled Kuro down so he was effectively straddling the sidhe with his arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed again and again. Kuro's tails wrapped around Rin's legs to steady him while Kuro took the boy's clothes off as they sloppily kissed.

Now that Kuro had started the mating process with Rin, his Rut was starting. The uncomfortable heat kicked in and he hurried to get their clothes off. He got Rin's off and then shucked his off as fast as he could. Rin grinded against him, the friction feeling like heaven. "Kuro~!" Rin moaned, sucking on the hollow of his throat and making a mark.

They settled into a rythm, Kuro thrusting and Rin rocking. Rin was so sensitive, Kuro could tell he would cum soon just from grinding. He grabbed the base of the boy's tail and started stroking the appendage gently. Rin arched his back, moaning loudly. "Ahn~! Kuro~!"

A few more strokes and they were both cumming. Rin shuddered and moaned, the intense orgasm rocking his body. It was the same for Kuro, though the sidhe had more control since he had experience, being over 1,000 years old. "Ngh~! Rin~!" He groaned.

Even after orgasming, they were both still hard.  _This is Rin's first heat. He must have a lot of frustration built up, not to mention a guy like him must have a lot of stamina. Enough to go at least three rounds anyway..._ _or_ _more_ _._

Kuro laid back on the bed with Rin on top of him. He sucked and licked at Rin's neck as he grabbed both of their dicks and stroked them together. Rin mewled, thrusting into Kuro's hand. Rin shivered. "K-Kuro....what  _is_  this?" he asked in a shaky whisper. Kuro chuckled. "It's mating season, Rin. We're in heat." He answered simply, concentrating on the task at hand. Just as Rin was about to ask something else, he squeezed them harder, making Rin go boneless against his chest as he made all sorts of noises.

He used his other hand to squeeze Rin's ass, making the boy arch against him. He circled a finger around the tight pink muscle of his entrance. He pushed a finger through Rin's entrance. "Agh~! Kuro~!" He whined as he felt the finger intrude. "It's too much! Kuro~! Ah!" He moaned, cumming again all over Kuro's hand and their stomachs. Kuro shuddered and came right after, making even more of a mess.

They took a moment to settle down. Kuro took his finger out, scooping up some of the cum with three fingers, then slowly re inserting the one back in. Rin gave a high pitched keen and curled his toes. Kuro slowly started thrusting, making Rin squirm. Kuro then flipped them so Rin was below him on the bed as he added another finger.

Rin was obviously a virgin, so Kuro would have to prepare him well, even if he did have slick produced by his body, putting out pheromones. Male submissives were extremely rare and had many qualities of female submissives, like self produced slick, but they couldn't get pregnant, thankfully.

Kuro used his tails to spread Rin's legs wide and hold them there. Rin's own tail was curled around Kuro's wrist as he thrust all three fingers in. Rin was moaning wildly, having gotten used to the intrusion. Kuro crooked his fingers and Rin's eyes rolled back in his head, a flash of white covering his vision for a second. He clawed the sheets, nearly screaming as Kuro abused his prostate.

Kuro took the fingers out and smirked at how Rin relaxed immediately, panting and teary eyed. As soon as he took his fingers out, Kuro thrust one of his tails all the way in and Rin screamed. "KURO!"

Kuro thrust his tail repeatedly, groaning once in a while, feeling the stimulation from his tail. He played with Rin's nipples and left love bites along his neck. Rin rocked his hips back, fucking himself on Kuro's tail. Once Kuro noticed this, he thrust his second tail in with the first. Rin arched his back, moaning loudly as he came immediately. "Nnn, So deep Kuro~!"

Kuro could tell exactly how deep he was inside the boy. His tails were in as far as they could go. He thrust them both harder and faster, also hitting Rin's prostate dead on. Rin was trembling, a sign that he was close. "Ngh~! Cumming~!" Rin warned before screaming, cum painting their stomachs white once again. Kuro thrust one more time before cumming after Rin.

Kuro slid his tails out slowly, making Rin shiver slightly. He panted, cheeks flushed, skin clammy, and eyes dazed and half closed. Kuro could stare at him like that  _all_  day. But right now, he needed to mate, otherwise he'd go nuts.

Rin's tail wrapped around Kuro's neck and pulled the sidhe closer to him. "If we're stuck like this all week, then I'm happy it's with you." He panted, giving a fanged grin. Kuro purred and leaned forward, thrusting his tongue into Rin's open mouth. Rin's tongue slid messily against his as they kissed open-mouthed.

One of Kuro's tails wrapped around Rin's and stroked it. The other tail stroked Rin's cock. Rin mewled. "Nnn, Kuro~! Too much!" He whimpered, trying to get away from the insufferable pleasure. Kuro's tails restricted around the appendages and Rin whimpered again. "Kuro,  _please~!_ "

Kuro squeezed harder and Rin screamed, cumming hard on their stomachs. Kuro didn't stop to wait for him to finish. He worked the boy right through his orgasm. Rin whimpered and writhed on the bed.

"No, Kuro~!  _No_ _more_ _!_ _Please_ ** _no_** ** _more_** ** _!_** " He begged. He shuddered and came again. His tail snuck around to Kuro's backside and thrust in. Kuro arched his back. "Ngh~! R-Rin~!" He cried, eyes wide. Rin set a harsh rythm, thrusting his tail in and out of the sidhe. Kuro collapsed on top of him, shuddering and moaning.

" _Riiiin_ ~! N-no~! Please! It's feels strange!" Kuro cried, arching against Rin. Rin smirked.  _Never been topped, huh?_

"Ahn~! RIN,  _PLEASE_!" Kuro screamed as Rin hit his prostate brutally. Rin cupped Kuro's face in his hands, savagely kissing the older demon. Kuro was surprised at Rin's actions.  _He's a wild one..._

Rin smirked when he pulled away. Suddenly, Rin's tail was pushed much,  _much_  deeper into Kuro. Kuro writhed, his tails wrapping around Rin's arms, squeezing and loosening back and forth. "Ngh...Kuro, your so tight inside~!" Rin moaned, giving a final thrust before cumming. Kuro came at the same time as him, shuddering. They moaned in unison.

Rin coiled his tail inside Kuro, expanding and pushing it farther in the make the coil bigger. Kuro moaned as his insides were stretched more and more "No! Rin, I'm going to...!" Kuro cried, his own orgasm cutting him off as he mewled and arched.

Rin pulled his tail out most of the way. Kuro sighed in relief. He didn't expect what happened next. Rin slammed his tail all the way back in, hitting Kuro's prostate dead-on. Kuro convulsed, eyes rolling back in his head, screaming Rin's name as he came,  _hard._

" _RIIIIN_ ~!"

They lay there panting for a second, exhausted. Then Kuro glares at Rin, who only grins back. Then Kuro smirks. He shifts, steadying himself on all fours over the smaller demon. With no warning, he slams into the tight heat of the boy.

Rin arched, letting out a high pitched keen. Kuro smirked wider and brutally fucked into the boy. "K-Kuro, harder!" Rin cried, eyes hazed over in lust. Kuro obliged and literally fucked him into the matress. Rin loved it. "Nnn, so rough,  _Kuro_! Please,  _don't stop_ ~!" Rin moaned desperately. Kuro slammed into his prostate, fucking him senseless. While Kuro thrusted, he ravaged Rin's pale neck, making love bites. Rin looked at Kuro's feline ears for a second before leaning forward just a bit and licking one. Kuro shuddered, stopping his ministrations and just straight up thrusting.

Rin hummed and bit one ear lightly while he rubbed and pet the other one. Kuro trembled. Rin was making it so hard to concentrate. "R-Rin, s-stop,  _please_..." Kuro whined weakly. His ears were almost more sensitive than his tail. If Rin kept playing with them...

Rin licked and bit at one and kept stroking and petting the other ear. His tail curled around to Kuro's backside and thrust straight in without warning. Kuro bit down on Rin's shoulder and Rin moaned long and low as he came harder than any other time.

Kuro groaned as Rin tightened around him, cumming inside of him. Rin shivered at the hot liquid being poured inside of him. He pulled his tail out and lay under Kuro, trembling and exhausted. Kuro purred and pulled out, collapsing on top of Rin.

They fell asleep together, knowing they would wake up and have to do this again.


	7. Mephisto x Rin x Amaimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly unusual chapter. In this one, Rin gets fucked by Mephisto's umbrella. Just because why the fuck not? Have fun reading!
> 
> P.S. Mephisto's umbrella has three ice cream scoops as part of the design on the handle.

Rin didn't know how he got into this mess. He'd been with Mephisto and Amaimon. They'd been tidying up the mansion and since Rin was good at 'being a housewife'(Mephisto's words not his) he'd asked Rin to help. Of course, Rin is too generous and will always say yes to helping others.

He'd been polishing the big cherry wood desk that Mephisto loved so much when the owner of it snuck into the room. He sidled up silently behind Rin and grabbed his ass as he bent over.

Rin yelped and stood straight up. Mephisto couldn't contain his laughter. Rin growled and tried to escape. Mephisto held him fast. "Now now, brother, that's no way to take a joke." He purred, mouth right next to Rin's ear. He shivered at the warm breath hitting the sensitive area. "Me-Mephisto, what are you doing?" He stuttered.

The demon chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Amaimon walk into the room. "Ne, Nii-san, can I join too?" The green haired demon asked. Mephisto grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "I don't mind, Amaimon, but behave yourself." The older demon said. Amaimon nodded. Then, Rin cried out.

Mephisto had been trailing his hands up under Rin's shirt while they were talking. He'd just found a nipple and it sent sparks down Rin's spine. Mephisto moved his other hand lower. He unbuttoned and unzipped Rin's pants. Rin squirmed, trying to escape the assault of pleasure as Mephisto stroked him. "Ngha! Mephisto, stop!" He moaned. He was bent over the desk, moaning as Mephisto pleasured him. It felt so much better when someone else does it than when he did it himself.

A tug on his tail and his front half was laying on the desk with Mephisto planting kisses on his neck. Amaimon stroked the tail, occasionally giving light tugs. Rin could barely move. The pleasure he was getting kept him down, nerves like jelly. Mephisto was enjoying this. "Hahah, the most effective way to sedate a demon is the tail." He said, biting Rin's shoulder. Rin flinched and let out a shaky moan. He unintentionally spread his legs wider, tail wrapping around Amaimon's arm. The demon King smirked.

His own tail snuck out and slithered it's way into Rin's pants. "Me-Mephisto what-Ah!" Rin started to ask, interrupting himself with a moan as the tail slid into his entrance. He arched his back, moaning. Amaimon gave sharp tugs to Rin's tail, licking the long appendage. Shivers erupted all along Rin's spine. He let out a desperate whimper and pushed back onto Mephisto's tail, making it go in deeper. "D-Deeper..." Rin moaned.

Mephisto obliged and slid it in as far as he could. "Ngh...Me-...phisto~!" He he moaned out, getting used to the slim appendage inside of him. The Demon King started thrusting the tail, shuddering at the feeling he got from his tail. Rin was hot and inside his ass was soft and wet.

Amaimon bit Rin's tail, not liking being forgotten. He reached down and took over stroking the boy. Mephisto placed both hands on Rin's hips and thrusted his tail harder. Rin let out a choked moan. "So deep~!" Drool slipped down his chin. Amaimon licked it away, pushing his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Their kiss was hot, wet, and messy. Their tongues danced and slid against each other. Amaimon sucked Rin's tongue into his own mouth. Rin moaned as he felt Amaimon's cold hand start pinching and twisting his nipples. His tail coiled around his dick and started stroking. Rin shuddered, keening.

Rin's tail snuck around and thrust itself into Amaimon's entrance. Amaimon's mewled, shuddering. He broke the kiss to moan. "R-Rin~!" Mephisto smirked at the two ukes in front of him. Suddenly Rin cried out as Mephisto hit a spot that made him see stars. The demon grinned, and pushed against his prostate with his tail. Rin cried out and fell forward onto the desk again.

Mephisto started coiling his tail inside the boy, making him keen. "Me-Mephisto! T-too much! Too much!" He cried, feeling himself fall over the edge. He moaned long and low as he came. Amaimon shuddered and came a second after him, falling on the desk next to Rin. Mephisto chuckled and pulled his tail out and stepped away. "I'll be right back, boys." He said, popping out of the room.

Once he was gone, Amaimon turned Rin over and pulled him farther onto the desk. Then he climbed on top of the boy, rutting against him. Rin moaned and grinded up into Amaimon. He wrapped his arms loosely around Amaimon's back. Amaimon entwined their fingers and held their hands down on the desk. He sucked at a spot on Rin's neck, biting it. Rin mewled.

"A-aniue, Please~!" Rin moaned. Their tails wrapped around each other, writhing constantly. Rin's tail slid into Amaimon's entrance again and the demon king went almost boneless. "R-Rin~! Nnn....No fair!" He whined as he shuddered. Rin thrust his tail harshly. It pulled out briefly, grabbing Amaimon's tail and thrusting them both in. Amaimon cried out, grinding faster.

Rin flipped them over, Amaimon on bottom and him on top. He was on his hands and knees. Amaimon wrapped his legs around Rin's waist and his arms around Rin's neck to keep from falling. " _Riiiin_ ~!" He let out a whiny moan as Rin thrust deeper with both tails. They were still grinding against each other, erections rubbing together so amazingly.

Rin hit his prostate dead on and he shuddered, yelling as he came all over them both, Rin following a second later. He kept thrusting into Amaimon through their orgasms, milking them both, causing  a few extra spurts to come out. "Haha, just couldn't help yourselves, could you?" Mephisto chuckled, walking in with his ice cream umbrella. Rin and Amaimon were too out of it to even answer, much less question why he had the umbrella.

That is, until it was shoved into Rin. He sat up, arching his back as a surprised moan was ripped out of him. "Mephisto, what are you- _Hiyaaaaaaa_!" Rin cried, falling back down on top of Amaimon. Mephisto had yanked on the base of his tail,  _hard_. "M-Mephisto, why are you- _Ah_! N-No, stop, it won't fit,  _MEPHISTO_!" Rin moaned, screaming at the end as the second ice cream scoop on the handle was pushed into him. Amaimon watched Rin's reactions from under him in amazement. "Mephisto, please, I can't- _Ahn_! It won't fit~!" Rin denied, turning his head to the the side as Mephisto pushed it farther in. Rin arched and gasped as the third scoop on the handle pushed through, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Amaimon nibbled at his neck in comfort. "Mmm, Otouto, is feeling it a lot." He murmured, shifting Rin a bit on top of him to get more comfortable.

"Are you cozy under there, Amaimon?" Mephisto cackled. Amaimon hummed, planting kisses and nibbles along Rin's shoulders as the boy whimpered. "A-Amaimon~." He moaned weakly. Amaimon hummed, running his nails along Rin's back until he reached his ass. He dragged a finger around the stretched muscle, making the boy shudder. "N-No! I-I can't take it! T-Too much!" Rin cried as Mephisto pushed the handle farther in. Amaimon grabbed the handle and pushed it in farther, fast. Rin arched and yelled. "T-Too much! Too much!  _Please_! No! I can't!" He begged as tears gathered and spilled down his cheeks.

"Aww, we made him cry Amaimon." Mephisto teased. Rin whimpered as Mephisto kissed the tears away, planting a kiss on his lips. Rin moaned into the kiss messily as he felt Mephisto pull the handle and then push it back in. He thrust it at a steady pace, slowly fucking the boy into submission.

Soon enough, Rin was moaning and keening as he was fucked by the umbrella. Amaimon was now in 69 position and giving long sucks to Rin's dick as Rin moaned around his own dick while being fucked by the umbrella.

"Ngh~! Mephisto, I'm close!" He warned, pulling of Amaimon's dick. Amaimon flicked his tongue against the head and kept at it, making Rin moan all the louder as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Then Mephisto started stroking and biting his tail. "A-ah! N-No, not there! That's- _Hiyaaaaa_! You're going to make me-ahn! _Mephisto_ ~!" Rin moaned out as he was finally pushed over the edge.

He came violently in Amaimon's mouth and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. Amaimon came next and finally Mephisto, who had been stroking himself along with Rin.

Rin squirmed as the umbrella handle was slowly pulled out of his ass. The ice cream scoops sent shivers all across his body as they were ever so slowly pulled out. "Nnn, Mephisto..." he whined. Mephisto chuckled and placed a kiss on both his brothers' cheeks. He poofed them out of the study and onto his bed. "We can clean tomorrow." Mephisto said, snuggling up with his younger brothers.


	8. Rin x Konekomeru

Rin and Koneko were taking a bath in the dorm after a long mission that night. The hot water was soothing after the long mission. For some reason, the Vatican had decided Rin best listened to Konekomeru and that he could somehow  _control_ the Son of Satan. So they'd been paired up constantly. But with so little Exorcists and their forces spread thin, the Vatican had no choice than to trust the son of Satan.

When he'd first met them, Konekomeru had briefly thought of how how hansom the Okumura twins were. Then he'd banished the thought because he was supposed to be a monk. But as they got older and they became Exorcists, they'd matured. Not only mentally, but also physically. Konekomeru was still pretty small, but he was a little taller than before. And Rin had really filled out.

He kept his hair short, but still long enough for his bangs to be in his eyes somewhat. His body was solid with muscle and his tail had changed at some point, so instead of having fur and some fluff at the end, his tail was now sleek and pointed with an arrowhead shape at the end, similar to an incubus.

To be honest, Konekomeru found the new tail hotter than the last. He'd always been curious about the tail and other demonic features. Rin acted a bit like a cat at times and it amused Konekomeru. Rin had told them not to touch his ears or his tail because they were so sensitive, but now, as Konekomeru stared at the other boy relaxing in the hot water across from him, he realized that he  _really_  wanted to touch the other boy's tail and ears.

Slowly, silently, he snuck up in front of the taller man. He located the tail swaying free in the clear water and reached his hand under, trying not to stare at the perfect ass that was under the tail. He gently grabbed ahold of it and Rin immediately tensed up. He didn't open his eyes, meaning he didn't completely disapprove of the action, and Konekomeru slowly started stroking the appendage.

He watch Rin expression carefully. It changed from tense suspicion to a full force blush across his cheeks. The smaller male continued stroking the appendage, moving closer and leaning up, lightly biting the boy's pointed ear. Rin jolted, a shiver making its way across his body as he let out a faint pleasured sound.

His eyes opened to see him and the look he gave Konekomeru was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Bright red blush across his cheeks, slitted sapphire blue eyes, looking at him, almost pleading, panting out hot breaths as his tail was pleasured constantly.

Konekomeru moved closer and connected their lips. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he was pretty sure Rin hadn't either, but the Son of Satan was good. Koneko opened his mouth with a moan after Rin bit his lip. He didn't notice he'd squeezed Rin's tail at that moment as well, prompting a moan from Rin.

Rin's arms slipped around him and the hand Koneko wasn't using tangled itself in Rin's damp, messy hair. Koneko decided to test something and tugged Rin's tail lightly." _Gh~! Koneko~!_ " Rin broke the kiss, moaning out loud. It was music to Koneko's ears. And he tugged the tail again and Rin nearly fell forward, head dropping on to the smaller boy's shoulder and he panted and moaned. " _K-Koneko~!_  If you keep touching it like that I'll- _Ah~!_ " Rin cut himself off with a strangled moan.

The smaller boy slid his free hand down to that thick hard on he knew the demon was sporting. He gave it a strong squeeze and a strangled sound erupted from Rin as he came, white ropes of cum dissolved in the water.

Rin panted, face pressed to the crook of Koneko's neck for a minute as he came down from his high. Koneko decided to play with the son of Satan a bit. He squeezed his dick appreciatively, enjoying the weight and thickness of it in his hand. Rin let out a choked moan into Koneko's neck. "Ngh~! K-Koneko, I- _Hnnn_ ~!" Rin cut himself off with a hoarse moan as the smaller boy stroked the appendage at a slow pace, squeezing every so often just to keep the demon boy on the edge. "Koneko, please! It feels so good~!" Rin whined. Koneko laughed, kissing the younger man's shoulder soothingly.

He continued stroking as he thought, keeping a steady pace that made Rin squirm. He wanted to make Rin feel good and not have to exert much energy, but he didn't want to top him. That just didn't seem right. So, in conclusion, his only option was to ride him. Konekomeru's face turned scarlett at the prospect of what they were doing. But it turned him on so much-doing forbidden things in the quiet of night, the bathwater sloshing out of the tub as they moved against one another.

A loud moan from Rin brought him back to the present. "Koneko~faster, please~!" He begged. The older man grinned and stopped his movements. Rin groaned in disappointment at the loss. Konekomeru grabbed his hand and placed it on his ass. Rin looked at him, surprised. "Y-You want me to-" he didn't finish as Koneko shook his head. "I'll ride you. That way, you can just relax and feel good." He explained. Rin's cheeks colored once more.

"Koneko, you don't have to. It's okay, I can-" the shorter man shook his head. "No, Rin. I want to help you. Let me take care of you. You really need a break." He countered. "But you-mph!" He cut Rin off with a kiss. Rin's shoulders dropped and he cupped the back of Konekomeru's head as his other hand reached for conditioner. He squirted some on his fingers and slowly inserted one into his teammate's backside.

Konekomeru tensed up, but tried to keep his muscles as loose as possible. Rin reached between their bodies to grab ahold of Konekomeru's cock. He stroked almost lazily as he pushed the finger farther into the man. Then, he started to thrust inside. As soon as he felt Konekomeru relax and his muscles completely loosen, he pushed a second one in.

He was achingly hard and arousal buzzed through his veins, but he had to make sure to stretch his partner as much as possible. Even by human standards, he was big. Though Konekomeru seemed to like it just as much as any girl probably would if they would get close enough to him to ever see it. In fact, he seemed to really be admiring it when he'd first grabbed it. The thought made Rin even harder, if possible.

He was now easily sliding three fingers in and out of Konekomeru. He curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and the smaller man arched, moaning out in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Rin smirked and pulled his fingers out of the tight hole. Konekomeru whimpered at the loss, then backed away slightly. He watched Rin spread the conditioner over his cock, shivering in anticipation.

He ordered Rin down to sit on one of the underwater benches. Then, he straddled the man's lap.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto Rin's dick. Rin's hands came up to settle on his hips and help him stay steady as he eased himself down on the large member. He waited, taking deep breaths, as he adjusted to the size and the feeling of having his ass filled. He'd never thought it would feel so good to be so full. He clenched and Rin let out a low groan.

Then, he raised his hips up, and slid back down. Rin moaned at the feeling. His tail swished in the water next to them, enjoying the tremors passing through it. Pretty soon, it was writhing in pleasure as Konekomeru bounced in Rin's lap at a fast pace. They both let out loud moans that echoed around the room. "Nngh,  _K-Kone_... _komeru_....gonna-Ahn~!" Rin struggled to warn his partner as his release got closer and closer. "Inside...cum...inside...please~!" Konekomeru moaned. Rin bucked up once, sending jolts of pleasure down Konekomeru's spine.

In response, the older man grabbed Rin's tail and sucked on it, occasionally nibbling on it as well. Rin arched, pushing himself deeper inside Konekomeru than before.

"Aaahaaah~! W-wait... I'm...no-Koneko...I'm....gonna cum~!" Rin moaned out. Koneko bounced faster, nibbling on the tail. But the tail had a mind of its own. It slid down to Konekomeru's neglected cock and drilled into the slit using the pointed end. Konekomeru's hips stuttered as he gasped harshly, cumming on both himself and Rin, along with part of Rin's tail, his ass clenching down on Rin's cock. Rin moaned, long and low as he came, filling him to the brim.

The older man shuddered at the hot liquid that poured into him and sloshed inside. Rin had cum so much, in fact, that Konekomeru's stomach was now slightly distended, filled with Rin's essence. What was strange, though, was that he  _liked_  it. It felt so good to be filled to the brim. He wished they could sit like this forever.

As the afterglow wore off, Rin lifted Konekomeru off of him, groaning at the feeling. Konekomeru clenched his muscles as he felt Rin's cum start to leak out. He wanted to keep it in. So he popped back down on Rin's cock.

Rin arched in surprise. "Gghh, Koneko~!" He gasped, arching just slightly. "Keep it in. It feels good." Konekomeru breathed. He saw Rin's tail out of the corner of his eye, still covered in cum, and grabbed it. "Ngah~K-Koneko,  _s-stop~!_ " Rin begged. His body was so oversensitive by now that he was already close to cumming again just from the shock waves emanating from wherever Konekomeru came into contact with his body.

The smaller male ignored him in favor of bringing the tail to his lips and licking off his own essence. He sucked it all off Rin's tail, and then bit down just to see the reaction he'd get.

He didn't need to see the reaction, because he could feel it. Rin shuddered, moaning weakly as he came again, pumping another full load into Konekomeru, filling him even more, and making his stomach distend even further. He groaned, grinding down on Rin. Finally, when he felt like he was going to burst, he lifted himself off of Rin's cock.

The cum leaked out and Konekomeru felt somewhat empty, but still satisfied by the end of it. Rin was only half conscious and trying to regain his breath. "W-we should probably get out before we pass out in here." Konekomeru suggested. Rin nodded absently.

They made it to Rin's room without much fuss and got dressed in their pajamas. Rin's limbs were jelly, so he stumbled a bit, but Konekomeru helped him to the bed and they eventually fell asleep happily cuddling under the warm blankets.


End file.
